


Regina's Surprise Gift

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma have been like two passing ships in the night due to crazy work schedules for the past week and a half.  Emma decides to risk Regina's anger by giving her a little "gift" to show her how sexually frustrated she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to give too much away in the tags so I will post here instead. This story contains:
> 
> * magic cock  
> * light anal play
> 
> If you do choose to continue to read (and I HOPE you DO!), I hope you will enjoy it! Thanks for reading! :)

”Hey babe,” Emma greeted, strolling into the mayor’s office with a cocky swagger. Regina raised her eyebrow, put her pen down and crossed her arms, taking in her girlfriend’s fresh looking appearance in her usual tight skinny jeans, a pair of lace up boots over her calves, a burgundy red V-neck sweater, under a loosely hanging sweater scarf, all under one of her signature tight leather motorcycle jackets.

 

“Really, Emma, you know I loathe that. I am no one’s _babe_ ,” she smirked but felt a little bit of excitement when she spied Emma locking the door. “You look well rested. I take it you were able to sleep for most of the morning and afternoon?”

 

“Yep! I am also very thankful that I no longer have to work the night shift.” She had crossed the room and stood beside the mayor’s chair. With one hand she rolled it backwards a little and Regina uncrossed her legs knowing what the sheriff intended to do. The mayor smiled in satisfaction when Emma leaned her gorgeous bottom over the arm rest and settled herself in Regina’s lap. The blonde cradled the older woman’s face and pressed their lips together. As soon as she felt the blonde’s tongue swipe her lips for entry, Regina smiled and accepted it gladly.

 

Soon the room filled with moans, whimpers and the sounds of kissing and sucking. There were also whispers of needs and promises.

 

“I love your tongue, babe.” Emma rubbed hers against Regina’s for emphasis. “I miss you fucking me with it.” The younger woman’s grin was racy and Regina groaned. She had missed it too.

 

“It wasn’t my idea for you to work the graveyard shift for the last week and a half.” Regina’s lips skittered over the sheriff’s jaw line and contentedly drew her earlobe into her mouth to suck and nibble. “Mmmm…” The mayor’s hand crept underneath Emma’s sweater to flick an already taut peak through the nylon and lace bra. “God, _Emma…_ ” She released Emma’s earlobe abruptly, excited by the feel of the beaded tip against her fingers. She wished she could have it in her mouth, as a week and a half really was too long and she definitely wanted more time to appreciate Emma’s breasts with her mouth. She yanked her girlfriend’s sweater up enough to lave her nipple over the nylon barrier. She sucked it into her mouth, loving the mewling sounds Emma was making, and then gently bit down making her cry out and squirm in Regina’s lap. She imagined that Emma’s panties were continuing to dampen, just as hers were, and that the blonde was in desperate need of relief.

 

Regina was just considering laying the blonde on her desk before her, legs spread and open, so she could alleviate the sexual tension they were both feeling, when her phone rang acting as a bucket of ice water.

 

“We are late for the meeting, Sheriff Swan.”

 

“What? No way, I got here early!” Emma defended as Regina kissed her nipple and replaced it with the sweater.

 

“Really? You thought 15 minutes was going to be long enough?” Regina scoffed and helped Emma off her lap, but then pulled the blond by the front of the sweater to bring their faces close. “After not having sex for almost two weeks, I want to bury my face here,” Regina rubbed Emma’s crouch and the blonde whimpered, “… for _at least_ half an hour.”

 

Emma grabbed Regina by the nape of the neck and drove her tongue into the woman’s mouth. “Now how am I supposed to concentrate in some boring city meeting when all I’ll be thinking about is fucking your face, Mayor Mills?”

 

“Good things come to those who wait, Sheriff Swan.” She then grabbed a handful of files from her desk and started out of her office with Emma following her. Just for good measure she added extra sway to her hips knowing that Sheriff Swan was probably admiring her ass. When she heard Emma’s soft sob, she smiled naughtily.

 

 

[@--]

 

 

This was torture, Emma thought. She sat in an obscure part of the table away from where most of the discussions were taking place. As Sheriff, she had gone first and presented her portion of the meeting already. They had approved a budget for one more deputy and a part-time employee which pleased her. Perhaps now she and her father wouldn’t be stretched so thin on patrol duty. Now though. She had to listen to everyone else bluster on about their departments.

 

Regina was pacing back and forth now approving and disapproving ideas, explaining the perspective from the mayor’s office, offering solutions and suggestions. She was a force to be reckoned with. Emma watched her now admiring how completely in control she seemed of herself and the environment around her. Of course, she was. She was a queen after all. And Emma wanted her. She wanted to fuck her badly.

 

When the mayor had finished and had taken her seat, Emma reached into her pocket and taken her phone out and holding it in her lap began typing a txt for the woman.

 

**EMMA: God, babe, you are so hot when you take control of the room. It turns me on.**

 

She hit send and in a moment, Regina’s phone, which sat on the table next to her vibrated. One of the other meeting participants had just started their speech. Regina looked up at them, smiled encouragingly and activated her txt. When she read it, Emma saw the mayor’s jaw clench disapprovingly and the sheriff bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Regina sighed in exasperation, replaced her phone on the table again, and turned her attention back to the discussion.

 

 _Oh no she didn’t!_ Emma activated her phone again, refusing to be ignored.

 

**EMMA: You look so HOT in that red dress. It’s one of my favorites on you. Of course, I also like it when it’s tossed onto the floor of our bedroom. Followed by your bra and panties.**

When Regina picked up her vibrating phone again she gave Emma a stern look, suspecting it was her, before she activated it and read the message. The sheriff saw the older woman staring at the phone, blinking and the blonde knew that the mayor had been affected. Regina typed for a brief moment and without looking at her she placed the phone on the table and returned her attention to the speaker of the floor.

 

Emma’s phone vibrated in her hand and she opened the iMessage app.

 

**REGINA: We are in a MEETING, Sheriff Swan. Pay attention!**

 

Emma smiled. Like hell she would.

 

**EMMA: But I can’t help it Regina. You are so HOT and I am SO WET, more so than before and just by hearing you speak and watching you move, thinking about being fucked by you. I want you to fuck me long and hard.**

The phone vibrated and Regina picked it up absently while dividing her attention between the speaker and the notes she was writing. Emma watched as she read the message. The brunette’s lips parted slightly and her eyes shifted up to meet Emma’s with a wildly indecent glint to them and then remembering where they were her jaw clenched in impatience. Emma returned a look of challenge and defiance. Her lust for Regina momentarily was far greater than anything else. Regina seemed to consider her then but she only smirked at her and put the phone down purposefully, not giving Emma another thought as she turned her attention back to the presentation and proceeded to ask questions about it. The blonde sheriff narrowed her eyes. She knew Regina well by now and the mayor thought she could put an end to this type of behavior by not reacting. Emma silently huffed. With a look of determination, she activated her phone again. She raised her eyebrow as her thumbs worked furiously over the keyboard.

 

**EMMA: As a matter of fact I am soaking myself right now thinking about our last time together. In our bedroom. House all to ourselves. On our bed. You eating my pussy just the way I like it.   God, you are so fucking exceptional at it, babe. I love how enthusiastic you get, how demanding you get. I want to touch myself right now just thinking about it. The way you drove me to come so many times with your tongue. How you wanted to please me so much, which I know in the end greatly pleases you. You lifted my hips up and bent me over so that I was sitting on my shoulders, my ankles on either side of my head, my ass in the air. You were kneeling behind me and hugging me to you and finger fucking me while tonguing me all over… near both my openings. Fuck it was so hot, I came so hard all over your fingers. Your tongue felt so fucking good.**

 

Emma glanced up again and while looking directly at the woman who was ignoring her, she tapped send.

 

Regina was scribbling away on her writing pad, reached for her vibrating phone and swiped the monitor without even looking at it. Her audible ragged gasp after reading the txt was a victory call to Emma and heard throughout the room. She observed the mayor bend over and lean her forehead against the hand she was holding her pen with as the other clutched the phone and she seemed to be rereading the message over again. When she glanced up, Emma could not mistake the darkened look of sheer lust in those eyes and then Regina’s tongue peeked out to moisten those gorgeous full lips and Emma’s nipples tightened and she intentionally shifted in her chair knowing that Regina would interpret the move as showing the mayor how wet she was. The mayor exhaled and tilted her head back eyeing Emma predatorily.

 

“Madame Mayor, are you alright? You sounded like maybe you were unwell or something?” Someone from the table asked and Emma tried to hide her smile.

 

“No, no, I’m okay. Please continue. The sooner we get this meeting over with the better,” she joked, but she threw the sheriff a meaningful look while everyone chuckled their agreement. It was the last meeting of the day and everyone was eager to go home.

 

According to the meeting agenda they had a few more presentations to get through and Emma had just about had it. She wanted to get fucked; good and fucked right now. She thought of something she could do to show Regina that she meant business and that this meeting needed to end immediately, but the mayor would most likely kill her.

 

The sheriff knew she was being defiant, unprofessional, and inappropriate but she was fucking horny and had not had sex with her gorgeously sexy girlfriend in almost two weeks! That’s actually the longest that they’ve gone without sex and they were together now for almost a year. Sex, making love, fucking… some people differentiated the acts but for them, it was all the same thing. It was contact, intimacy and love, even if it was a 15 minute quickie. Emma remembered their shortest time probably being a passing quickie when they kissed and just stuck a hand down the other’s pants, each person rubbing the other for a quick orgasm, still fully clothed and a hair not out of place, and then it was “back to work”. But it was still so good. Emma was fairly certain that she would never volunteer for the night shift ever again, especially if it was going to make her this sexually frustrated.

 

 _Fuck it!_ She was going to cast the spell. She knew how to do it, had done it a few times now. With a wave of her hand under the table she cast the spell just as the speaker had asked the mayor for her opinion. With amusement she watched Regina’s reaction.

 

“Well, I think that _uhhhhohhhh….”_ Regina stared at the middle of the table, slowly drew her eyes incredulously to her lap and then darted them accusingly at Emma, who shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn’t help herself.

 

The mayor’s eyes narrowed in anger and her jaw clenched and unclenched. Oh yeah, if there weren’t so many witnesses around, Emma was sure she would be dodging magic spells right now.

 

“Mayor Mills?”

 

“My apologies, gentlemen, but I must adjourn this meeting. Something has come _up_ that needs my immediate attention. We are running a little over anyway. Let’s quit early, start our weekend and enjoy the evening. We can pick up again next week.” Everyone seemed to be rather happy with the turn of events and did not mind being dismissed early. One by one, they approached the mayor and seemed to want to shake her hand. She smiled, grabbed the files and held them in front of her protectively, concealing the little gift Emma had given her as she, one by one, shook their hands.

 

“C’mon Sheriff! We get to go home!” Someone shouted but her eyes flew to Regina who gathered her phone and was rounding the table toward her.

 

“Yep! Have a good night, Earl!” When he disappeared and she was alone with Regina she fully expected to get some form of retaliation but all she heard was the mayor’s voice menacingly low near her face.

 

“My office. NOW.” She ordered angrily.

 

Emma sighed as the mayor started to leave without her. Okay, perhaps she hadn’t entirely thought this plan all the way through. She gathered her things and followed the mayor out of the conference room and down a few corridors to the Mayor’s office. Desks were empty as it was already nearing five o’clock on a Friday, when people usually left a little early.

 

Regina inserted her key to unlock her office door, held it for Emma after she walked in and then closed and locked it again.

 

“Sheriff Swan!” Regina roared and then slammed the files she was holding onto her desk with her phone and when she turned Emma saw the red dress she claimed was a favorite tented with the magic cock she had conjured on her. “Really?” Regina gestured to it.

 

Emma tried to feel contrite but she couldn’t. The bulge was impressive and all of a sudden she wanted to be bent over the desk or taken on the couch against the wall. She was out right staring at it now and it seemed to make Regina more upset.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it! God, I’ve wanted to fuck you all week! But our schedules wouldn’t allow it. And we kept missing each other and I thought we were going to get some time when I came home really late the other night and we kind of started but you fell asleep on me.” Regina bit the inside of her cheek and seemed slightly apologetic at least for that, not that she needed to apologize though because Emma knew Regina had been really busy lately as well and was most likely exhausted.

 

“I understand you are mad,” the blonde continued, “but I’m hoping that maybe you can forgive me because I love you so much and I miss you; your taste, your scent, your tongue, your fingers and yes _that_ fuck rod between your legs because I know it’s been a while since you used it on me and I want to make you feel good, babe.”

 

Emma took a seat on the couch, throwing her leather jacket and scarf on a nearby chair. Regina was eying her silently and the sheriff decided to take a gamble and started removing her boots and shucking her jeans. She knew that the teal colored panties she wore would display the level of her arousal and she was not disappointed when she heard Regina’s sharp intake of breath at seeing the very large dark wet spot on her panties.

 

Then an idea came to Emma and it was pretty wild. Regina was already softening but Emma knew that this would push her over the edge. She crawled from the couch to Regina and then kneeled, body straight, in front of her queen eyes down.

 

“The current state of my underwear… you did this, my queen. You made me so hot and wet for you. Please, please forgive me and allow me to fuck you senseless with my hot wet cunt. Allow me to come loud and hard over and over, screaming your name so that you know that _only you_ can make me feel this way.” This was her gift to Regina. This small act of submission from the savior. She wondered how long it had been since someone had knelt in front of Regina, offering themselves up to her… willingly even.

 

“Emma….” came a throaty groan and then when she felt Regina’s knuckles caress her cheek, she looked up and the unmasked desire and love she found on the older woman’s face nearly stopped her heart. The brunette cradled her neck and jaw with both hands and gently pulled her up. Emma raised herself up with a loving smile and when they were face to face, Regina’s lips seduced Emma’s into opening so that their tongues could greet each other in a sensual dance. “How do you do this to me?” She pulled Emma up against her to bury her face in her neck while her stiffness nudged Emma’s center. “You infuriate me one minute, drive me insane with want the next and then have me overcome with tenderness.”

 

“Just lucky, I guess.” Emma smiled and then her arms encircled her queen’s neck. “Now, will you please, please fuck me? Any way you want, Regina. I just want to have you close and inside me… any part of you.

 

“But you _have_ been naughty though.” Regina raised her eyebrow and grabbed Emma’s bottom to pull her meaningfully against her newly jutting member. “You can’t go around giving me a magic cock whenever you’re horny.” Regina shook her head adorably at the savior and soundly kissed her. “On the couch, Miss Swan.”

 

 _“Ohhhh…”_ Emma moaned, “I love and hate it when you call me _Miss Swan_.”

 

“And finish undressing as well. I want you completely naked.”

 

Emma totally undressed and when she sat on the couch she saw Regina faced the other way towards the door with her hands raised. The room shimmered in a light purple a few times and then returned to its normal color and state.

 

“Silencing spell?”

 

“Mmm-hmm,” the brunette confirmed, “along with a few other enchantments.”

 

“Like?”

 

“A distraction spell, so that anyone who wants to enter this room will instantly forget about it and move on. We don’t want to give the janitor a heart attack. A cloaking spell so that no one can see lights or shapes.”

 

“So it’s like the room doesn’t even exist.”

 

“Precisely.” Regina reached under her dress and pulled her underwear down.

 

“Throw those over here!” Emma demanded and Regina complied. As soon as she caught the woman’s panties she brought them to her nose. “Oh fuck, I love your scent, babe.”

 

“Will you stop calling me _babe…_ ” The mayor rolled her eyes and scrunched her face in distaste. “It makes me sound like a… waitress at a truck stop.”

 

Emma snickered, “Well then, _my queen…”_ She watched Regina watch her as she brought her heels up on the couch, exposing herself fully to the older woman’s eyes. Emma brought her fingers down and circled her clit. “You can join in whenever you are ready.” Then the blond salaciously stuck the damp crotch part of Regina’s panties between her lips and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Oh _God…”_ Regina slipped the dress over her head and her panties dropped from Emma’s grasp as the blonde’s mouth hung open, eyes bugged out, in blissful shock at the sight before her.

 

_“Oh FUCK!”_

“What’s the matter, dear?”

 

“It’s just… You are… I never…” Emma stammered trying to collect her thoughts but her brain was on hotness overload. “It’s a powerful combination to see you _sticking out proudly_ among the garter belt, snaps and stockings.” Emma’s eyes widened in realization. “That looks a little thicker than last time.”

 

“Don’t look at me, dear. You are the one who conjured it based on what your wants and needs are for tonight.” Regina considered for a moment. “But just in case…” The queen summoned the bottle of lube from their bedroom. She made her way slowly toward Emma who had started breathing a little heavier. Regina did miss this. “Darling, don’t _stop._ Play with yourself. I enjoy watching you.”

 

The sheriff licked her lips as she concentrated on gliding her fingers over her slick heat for her queen.

 

“That’s my good girl. No, not so fast. Slow. Mmmm…like that.” Regina kneeled on the couch and took Emma’s nipple in her mouth and alternated between sucking it and licking it. “Now instead of circles, slow in up and down strokes. Oh Emma, yes…” The queen leaned over to pay attention to the other nipple and Emma could see that Regina started to slowly stroke her thick cock, which turned Emma on immensely.

 

“Oh God, Regina… you are going to make me come so hard.”

 

“No dear, not yet.” She kissed the savior sweetly. “You’ll come when _I_ tell you to. That is what I want. That is what your queen wishes of you, understand?”

 

 _Fuck, fuck FUCK!_ Emma whimpered and nodded. She was rewarded by the queen’s bright smile and a soft tongue coaxing her lips open. “Mmm… you are magnificent. A taste that I’ll never tire of.” More hot tongue kisses.   “Circle your clit again, Emma. Now, play with your nipple for me and stick only one finger inside yourself. Good girl. Slowly.”

 

Regina continued in up and down strokes on herself while she and Emma shared sweet open mouthed kisses. She swallowed Emma’s gasp when the brunette started to roll the blonde’s unattended nipple. Emma was silently praying that the queen would let her come soon. She was being stimulated practically everywhere.

 

While Regina’s tongue caressed hers, she felt a pause for the nipple that the brunette was fingering but she couldn’t see what was happening. “Emma… oh God, insert another finger inside now.” The blonde was only too happy to follow instructions and when she inserted a second finger into her heat she sobbed against her lover’s mouth. “Oh yes, my love, does that feel good?”

 

“Oh GOD yes, my queen…” Regina’s pleased smile made her heart swell.

 

“And this?” She suddenly felt Regina, who must have stopped touching herself, stroking Emma’s engorged sex lightly while also teasing her nipple. Emma was fucking herself with two fingers and playing with her other breast. Talk about full sensory stimulation! The assault was highly pleasurable and enough to drive her a little crazy to have so much attention focused on her.

 

“Oh…Oh… my queen, this is torture.”

 

Regna was kissing her sweetly and in between kisses she replied, “Well you should have thought a little bit about my retribution before you gave me a thick and erect phallus in the middle of a city department meeting.” She bit down lightly on Emma’s bottom lip making the blonde whine. Regina thought this was delicious. “Speaking of that, I think I would like your mouth on it right now, Miss Swan. Be a good girl and stroke me first. Continue to keep that other hand down there. I like watching you fuck yourself.”

 

Emma complied and looked at her queen while she stroked her length slowly. Regina worried her bottom lip with her teeth to keep from crying out at Emma’s touch. “Yeees, Emma…”

 

“Please can I suck you now, my queen.”

 

Regina smiled down at her and answered, “Yes dear, you may…” as she brushed Emma’s golden locks to the side and out of the way. The blonde instantly swirled her tongue over the head and then flicked it. Regina gasped at the contact and moved her hips forward encouraging the young woman to take in more. After she sucked the tip a little more she engulfed more of it into her mouth and started to suck on it slowly and thoroughly.

 

Regina’s breathing was becoming labored as she started thrusting into Emma’s hot mouth, a promise of things to come. “Emma, your fingers. Bring them up to my mouth, I want to taste you.” The blonde moaned at the request and withdrew fingers that were covered in her juices to Regina’s lips who enveloped them into her mouth immediately; the hot suction making Emma moan against her cock.

 

“God you are delicious.” Regina pulled out of Emma’s mouth. “Enough.” The older woman bent down to kiss the sheriff and Emma could taste herself in the kiss. “Flick your nipples for me, Emma. I promise it won’t be long now.”

 

 _Thank goodness!_ Emma had a feeling that when the time came, she was going to utterly explode. She watched as Regina bent down between her legs and moved from fingering her clit to teasing her opening, tracing slick fingers around the soft smooth edges. “So beautiful… glistening… open…” Emma cried out when she felt Regina lick, kiss and suckle her hooded sex into her mouth while two fingers curled and penetrated only up to the first knuckle mark clearly meant to tease her.

 

“Uh, Regina, please…” she muttered. The queen paid no attention though. She just continued her ministrations to bring her girlfriend closer to orgasm by pulling on Emma’s pussy lips and clit, occasionally licking juices from where her fingers were prodding Emma and then moaning her satisfaction after taking the throbbing bundle of nerves back into her mouth. Her queen was a pro at eating her pussy and knew exactly what Emma liked and how she liked it. She felt the coil tighten low in her belly, and her hips started to move and try to take more of Regina’s fingers inside of her.

 

“You want your queen to fuck you with her fingers, don’t you sweet girl?”

 

“Yes, yes… please, Your Majesty.” Regina groaned and thrust her two fingers deeper into her sopping tightness and Emma pushed her clit into Regina’s mouth. Oh so good, Regina. You are so good to me. Fuck!”

 

“Flick your nipples harder, my love.” Emma was moaning and panting now, her hips riding Regina’s hand. The queen curled her fingers upward rubbing and with each thrust Emma whimpered louder and louder.

 

_“REGINA, PLEASE! I’m begging you. Please, my queen…”_

“Mmmm….Yes, my love. Come NOW for me. NOW!” And she sucked Emma into her mouth and also moved her tongue insistently against her as well.

 

Emma’s lustful cries rang out in the room as she clutched Regina’s head between her legs and rode her face. There were many shouts of “yes”, “my queen”, “Regina” and “fuck” while her body shook violently with her long awaited climax.

 

It took her a while to calm down and when she did she somehow had been miraculously moved and was now lying tucked into Regina’s side her head on the queen’s chest as she was being held as her body recovered. This was so Regina. She gave Emma the most intense orgasm of her life, completely rocked her world, and then held her tenderly and protectively, never leaving her, always touching her as her body came down from that incredible high.

 

THIS was why she loved Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, sarcastic pain in the ass, and yes, Evil Queen. There was more to Regina than what everyone saw. The woman behind the bad reputation was misunderstood, longing for affection and understanding. She was tender and had compassion and was hungry for love but too proud to ask for it.

 

Of course she had done terrible, unconscionable things but she owned up to them and lived with them, trying to make up for her misdeeds while still knowing she may never be able to. That in itself told Emma a great deal about the woman’s character. It was such an admirable trait and one of the things that drew Emma to her early on. Some of Regina’s other good points were that she was a loving mother to their son, that she was one of the smartest most knowledgeable people Emma knew and most people would be surprised to learn that Regina Mills, if she loved you was also loyal and trustworthy. Emma had never met anyone who understood her so completely. That was probably the main thing. Being with Regina was the first time she ever really felt like she belonged; that her tattered puzzle piece finally fit in somewhere. And that she had finally found a home.

 

She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at the queen and began to stroke her still erect cock while she took one of Regina’s nipples in her mouth, lovingly tracing it with a firm tongue tip and then gently sucking it. Regina sighed happily and stroked the back of Emma’s head. Since the beauty of a magic cock was that it always stayed hard, Emma was ready to ride her queen into a powerful sating orgasm.

 

“So my queen… shall I sit on your cock now?” Emma straddled Regina’s hips and began to rub her folds against the brunette’s shaft. “ _Oh….”_

“No.” Regina gasped and that one word caused Emma to frown at her?

 

“What?” Regina smiled up at the look of disappointment on the blonde’s face. “You don’t want to fuck me with the thick ready cock I gave you?”

 

“Of course I do, dear. But first, I want you to bring yourself up here so I can please you with my mouth again.”

 

Emma gasped, “You want me to QUEEN the queen?!” She was joking. She had sat on Regina’s face before.

 

“That is how your queen likes it, Emma. It makes me so hot to have you hanging over my mouth with my tongue sifting through your folds and feeling you wet my mouth and chin with your arousal.” Regina brought her lover’s mouth down to hers and thrust her tongue into it. “I also like watching you sit above me with your gorgeous breasts quivering as you are about to come and then as you do, I like having my hands on you, teasing your nipples or holding your bottom so that you are more firmly on my mouth.”

 

“Oh FUCK, Regina. You could make me come just by talking to me.”

 

“We have done that a few times too, haven’t we?” Oh yes. Phone sex was also phenomenal with the woman.

 

“Once I have made you come all over my face, maybe twice…” Emma groaned and placed her forehead on Regina’s chest, who kissed the top of her head, “…then I want you to ride me until we both come together.”

 

Emma moved her body up to kiss Regina passionately. “Yes, my queen.”

 

Regina smiled and urged her body up more moving the blonde to sit astride her head. Emma was still so wet so Regina used her fingers to spread her slickness everywhere, including over her puckered entrance in back. She thrust her thumb into her hot opening and the rest of her fingers brushed Emma’s other opening. “Mmm… that’s my good girl,” Regina preened and she suckled the savior into her mouth again.

 

Everything happened the way Regina had wanted it to.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of "Regina's Surprise Gift" where due to her highly aroused state, Emma gives Regina a little surprise (between her legs) in the middle of a city meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just a one-shot story, but I decided to give it a better ending with a second chapter. Enjoy!

She had already made the savior come once, twice, and was on the verge of having Emma come again. Regina always enjoyed having Emma sit above her in this capacity; moaning and wiggling her delicious wet folds over Regina’s eager lips and tongue; watching her lover climax from this vantage point. Emma Swan was a magnificent sight when she threw her head back, her breasts jutting out, her nipples so hard and tight that the queen could not resist bringing excited fingers up to roll them as the blonde shudderingly cried out, ”Regina, oh my... FUCK... lick me _right there!”_

 

 

Emma began to rock against the tongue Regina held out and erect for her and heartily sipped her flavor in, the slurping sounds adding to the sheriff’s building orgasm. “My queen, please… Please make me come again.”

 

The brunette moved her hands from the savior’s breasts gently to her back and bent her forward. One of the younger woman’s hands were grasping the arm rest and when she felt two fingers enter her and thrust urgently, gliding roughly over the sensitive spot inside, Emma threaded nimble fingers into Regina’s dark hair, loving the feel of it, and welcomed the coiling sensation low in her belly. She could hear the woman’s moans underneath her muffled but urging. The knowledge that Regina loved eating her out like this and that she was so engaged while doing so was a powerful aphrodisiac to Emma and she grunted and panted in delight.

 

“Oh Regina… Oh My QUEEN! Yes!” Emma started chanting her queen’s name over and over when Regina suckled at her throbbing clit and then coaxed it with the flat of her tongue firmly. “Oh YES! _REGINA!”_ Emma’s hips began to jerk wildly and she rasped out, “Uhn… I’m… _coming!”_

 

Regina was elated at hearing her love in the throes of climax again and she wanted more. She slipped out from under the blonde and flipped her over onto her back. “Change of plans, Emma.” Her cock was inside the blonde instantaneously and she was pushing the woman’s knees wider apart. On her fourth hard stroke she brushed an eager thumb against Emma’s engorged sensitive clit and the blonde shouted her name and wriggled wildly, coming again. “Fuck! Fuck Regina! Oh my GOD!”

 

“Yes… yes… yes!” Regina was jack-hammering into her now reveling in the blonde’s loud screams as the walls of her dripping pussy pulsated against the mayor’s throbbing hardness. “Come for me, my good girl.” Regina crushed their mouths together and swallowed Emma’s cries and sucked and licked her tongue that pushed past her lips.

 

Regina felt the younger woman’s hands gripping and pulling at her back but at the first feel of Emma’s nails biting into her, she shifted to grab Emma’s wrists and held them captive above her head and began thrusting harder and faster.

 

 _“Regina …”_ She felt Emma’s trembling and still pushed the blonde further causing her to sob lustfully with each thrust.

 

“Give me one more, love.”

 

“I don’t… think I can… so soon…”

 

“Yes, you can, Emma.” She tenderly kissed Emma even though her movements were rougher below. Clutching Emma’s wrists in one fist, Regina brought a hand down between their bodies and began rolling her nipple and pulling firmly.

 

“Oh… F-… babe!” Emma screamed moving with each of Regina’s thrusts.

 

“Are you going to come, dear?”

 

“Yes… yes… yes… yes!” Emma loved having Regina this close while they were fucking. The intimacy of it was the biggest turn on. She was able to watch every emotion cross the older woman’s beautiful features; the awe on Regina’s face as she slipped her cock inside Emma’s tight channel, the comfort of rubbing their bodies against one another, the excitement of their hardened nipples coming into contact with each other’s and then the look of love when their lips were close, breathing on each other, sighing and smiling. Regina comfortably placed her head down beside hers, whispering how good Emma felt wrapped around her. “UHN… UH… REGINA… YES… “

 

“Emma, Emma… “

 

“Yes, babe… Please my Queen. Yes, come! _Come Regina!”_

 

Regina surged forward, stilling, enjoying Emma’s muscles contract and she added her fingers to Emma’s clit and rubbed the woman to absolute exhaustion, while she came hard inside the blonde. Emma ripped a hand from Regina’s clutches and tore the Queen’s hand from her extremely sensitive sex and kissed the knuckles, intertwining their fingers and lifting her head to capture Regina’s lips. She held her queen to her protectively as Regina fell into her arms.

 

“I am going to have to use magic to clean these couches in the morning.” Regina slowly pulled herself out of Emma’s sated body.

 

Emma laughed, “We are a pile of quivering sweaty mess aren’t we?” Emma’s fingers clasped dark hair and pulled to position the Queen’s lips against her own. “Not that I am complaining. You rocked my world, Regina.”

 

Regina sat up to alleviate some of the weight from the savior, but the queen missed her lover immediately. “Come here, Miss Swan,” she ordered holding out her hand, but Emma was stroking her hair back from her own face while in contemplation.

 

“I can’t remember how many orgasms you’ve given me tonight.”

 

“How insensitive of you,” Regina feigned offence but Emma took her hand, allowed herself to be pulled up and then silenced Regina with a kiss while straddling her lap.

 

“Let’s see, there was one enormous one, and then another one, no TWO, and then two more?” Emma squinted down at her still trying to calculate.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself, Miss Swan,” Regina chuckled.

 

“Anyway, my point being that I am beginning to feel a little selfish here.” Emma smiled down at her. “It’s your turn now, your majesty. Now, I get to _rock YOUR world!”_

“You DO, dear. You do.”

 

“Uh-uh… I mean this particular occasion. We need to even this up a little bit, I think.”

 

“Oh?” The corners of Regina’s lips turned up, her eyes twinkled with amusement and she ran her hands from the side of Emma’s hips up across her back and by the time they reached the savior’s shoulders the two women were leaned toward each other kissing. She felt the savior grip her and stroke her ready length; her other hand was at the back of Regina’s head holding her still for the onslaught of the sheriff’s kisses. Regina hands traveled down to caress Emma’s thighs and when her hands spread Emma’s bottom and squeezed, Emma all but wept as Regina pressed her against her length and fondled her entrance with self assured fingers from behind.

 

“Shall I put you inside me and ride you now, My Queen?”

 

“Yes, Emma,” Regina whispered against her lips. “Yes…” The older woman watched as the sheriff moved up and then down, impaling herself on the mayor’s protruding cock. Once all the way in, Emma sighed and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. “You’re okay, Emma? You’re not sore?”

 

Emma gave her a wicked smile and undulated her hips and moaned, “I am ALL good.” The younger woman began to rock her hips in earnest as she placed her hands over Regina’s breasts and fondled them. The brunette’s hands covered hers and squeezed them against her as Emma started fucking her a little faster. Each push and pull enticed Regina, the tension building surprisingly steady as their lips joined and their tongues mated in matching tempo to their lower bodies.

 

Regina’s hands covered Emma’s ass and she squeezed and urged Emma to move even faster which was a telltale sign to the blonde. The younger woman raised her hands from the queen’s breasts to her face where she smoothed wayward strands of dark hair from Regina’s face so they could look at each other. “You’re close, aren’t you, babe?” Their lips were barely touching as Emma bounced on the older woman’s lap. “Fuck, I am again too. Damn it, Regina. I’m supposed to be evening things up here!”

 

The brunette’s only response was a devilish smile, a kiss, and the feel of her fingers delving into the cleft of Emma’s bottom. When Emma felt a finger press against and play with her puckered opening, she came again hard clutching at Regina’s shoulders, Regina’s mouth latching onto her throat as she heard grunting from the brunette, biting and sucking at the soft flesh of Emma’s throat.

 

Emma pulled her away from her neck and forced their foreheads together. She pulled her head up and looked into Regina’s eyes and implored, “Come babe. Come inside me.” A few more penetrating strokes later, Regina cried out as she pushed Emma’s body down fully onto her and held her as she spilled into her lover’s body, Emma’s cunt milking her release. She shuddered as the savior’s body continued to jerk over hers, her back bowing allowing Regina to lower her head and feast on the blonde’s ample bosom. Emma felt every sensation so intensely: Regina’s essence inside her, the mayor’s labored breathing against her cleavage, Regina’s arms wrapping around her tighter as if never wanting to let her go. Her lips searched for the older woman’s and when she found them, she began kissing them, slowly and lightly. Emma’s dimple made a happy appearance, “I love you, Regina.”

It was a while before the brunette calmed, breathing normally. Emma lifted her head that was buried in the older woman’s neck. Peering down, Emma smiled and placed soft and soothing kisses all over the queen’s beautiful face.

 

“Darling, would you be so kind…” Regina pulled out and gestured at the thick protruding member between her legs. As the conjurer, Emma was also the one to counter the spell. She chewed her lip and Regina reminded her, “Um…concentrate and be careful. I am very fond of what I possess down there.”

 

“I’m fond of it too, babe…” Now that sexy time seemed over, Regina disapprovingly cringed at her use of babe, which made her snicker. “Hold still, Your Highness.” With some focus and a wave of her hand, Regina’s hardness disappeared in a cloud of silver smoke. Things were back to normal.

 

Emma made a move to slip off her lap when Regina grabbed her arm, halting her. A pensive wrinkle formed in the blonde’s forehead and as her eyes darted all over Regina’s face in search of an explanation, the queen’s brown eyes met hers with a soft warm light in them. “I love you too, Emma.”

 

The corners of Emma’s eyes crinkled in delight and she brought her lips down to Regina’s. She wasn’t expecting her to say anything back. She knew that Regina loved her. She could tell in all the ways Regina had risked her life for her and in all the small things she did for her on a daily basis.

“Good. Because you’re stuck with me, _babe.”_ Before Regina could finish the groan, Emma tittered and kissed her into silence and then parted the brunette’s lips with her tongue. Emma started to move away into a standing position.

 

“And where do you think you’re going, Miss Swan?”

 

Emma returned a playful smile, her dimple winking. “Not far.” She knelt on the floor and with a tug brought Regina’s bottom near the sofa’s edge and spread her wide open for her viewing and touching pleasure. Delivering a kiss on her inner thigh, the blonde moved closer to the treasure trove that was Regina’s center. “I am kneeling before my Queen to worship her.” Emma bent closer and licked one side of Regina’s outer lips and Regina gasped. “That is, if it would please Her Majesty?”

 

The Queen looked down at her lovingly and smiled approvingly, “Your Queen is extremely pleased with you and you may continue pleasuring me.”

 

“Yes, my Queen,” Emma acquiesced and then pushed her tongue thickly against Regina to lick unyieldingly up and down her slit. “Ah, Regina. You taste so _good.”_ She added a few more licks before lifting up again to use her fingers to rub the Queen demandingly.

 

Regina was watching her from her slightly slouched position, her fingers flexing and unflexing against the seat’s upholstery. The blonde alternated between using her talented tongue and mouth and then her fingers. Her digits would rub up and down and then press on her in circles, driving her to utter frenzy. The brunette’s gasps and pants were soon joined by the sounds of her wet folds as Emma’s mouth performed this delectable task that she excelled at.

 

Biting her bottom lip and moaning, the mayor hadn’t realized she had closed her eyes until Emma requested that she open them again. “I like when you watch me,” Emma breathed and then she pushed Regina’s thighs farther apart, angling her upward and then she stuck her tongue out to visibly show the queen its path up and down along her soft folds. “Do you like watching my face become wet with you, My Queen? Because I love the feel of you; wet, warm and soft beneath my mouth; soaking me in your juices.” As if to punctuate the idea, Emma moved her face from side to side to get deeper and then she made eye contact with her queen and stuck her tongue out to flick her clit.

 

_“Emma… Emma!”_

“Yes? Does that feel good, Your Majesty?” Emma smiled and brought her tongue to her lover’s entrance and penetrated her with the tip. With her forearms she pressed down on Regina’s thighs spreading her wider and then with as much of her tongue as she could manage she began to fuck Regina with it.

 

“Uh... uhn… oh… Emma… yes!” With little swirls and twists she brought her tongue back up to Regina’s clit and lightly drew it into her mouth with little sucking noises.

 

“Fuck, Regina. I just can’t get enough of you.” The savior continued her advances and the older woman began to squirm and move her hips. “Oh yeah. You like fucking my face, don’t you, My Queen?” Regina began to rock faster. Emma pulled away just a tad and kissed her thigh.

 

“Yes…” Regina whined making Emma smile and she moved to get Emma’s mouth back on her. _Oh fuck!_ Her Queen was so hot… and hot for her! Emma spread Regina again, licked her lips and went to work bringing her love to orgasm. She concentrated every flick, every caress, and every swirl to work in her favor and soon Regina was pulling Emma’s head in against her and crying out her name while her back arched and her pelvis lurched and rolled into Emma’s mouth.

 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Emma was so fully aroused by Regina’s climax she got up and thrust two fingers deep in the mayor to keep her coming as she thumbed her clit. “Kiss me, My Queen. NOW!”

 

Her order startled Regina and turned her on all at the same time. No one would even think to order the Evil Queen around. Emma wasn’t just anyone, though. She was _everything_. Regina quickly moved forward and pulled the blonde to her, crashing their lips together and licking and sucking herself off the savior’s lips. This was always so hot; tasting herself on Emma. They were panting and moaning into each other’s mouths and when Emma’s hand picked up speed, Regina was mewling and panting.

 

“Emma… you’re going to make me climax again.” Regina was lying down with Emma on top of her, the blonde’s fingers moving fast and hard, pushing Regina closer and closer.

 

“Yeah, that’s the whole idea, babe.”

 

“Stop… calling… me… ba… uh… uh” Emma was twisting her fingers as she was thrusting, dragging her fingertips against that rough patch of sensitive skin while still rubbing Regina’s twitching clit with her thumb.

 

“What was that, Your Majesty?” Emma chuckled against her breast as she sucked a nipple into her mouth and grazed it with her teeth.

 

“Oh, the hell with it. Call me whatever you want.” Regina’s fingers dug into Emma’s shoulders. "Just don’t stop!”

 

Emma swallowed a triumphant laugh and just complied, “Yes, My Queen.” In the next instant Regina soared into another orgasm, crushing Emma to her breast and gyrating her hips riding Emma’s fingers, and moaning praises to the blonde.

 

They were both a sweaty mess of exhaustion by the time it was over. Regina limply laid on the couch with Emma atop her, pillowing the savior’s face upon her breast. Emma looked adoringly up at Regina as the mayor tried to regulate her breathing.

 

Regina looked down at Emma, who made her feel things she had never felt for anyone before. There was love, but a deeper kind than anything she had ever known before, though the love she felt for her son was just as intense, just different. This feeling was incandescently happy, very all-encompassing and powerful. Regina sighed and caressed Emma’s cheek.

 

“Can you use your magic to poof us home?” Emma asked, her eyes slightly closing. “On a count of I can’t move.”

 

Regina laughed, “It would be good practice for _you_ to ‘poof’ us home. You did fairly well with the magic cock spell, dear.” Regina used her thumb to trace Emma’s bottom lip and the blonde kissed it in return, a move Regina found absolutely endearing.

 

“Except… I’m not only tired, I’m also starving. If you leave it up to me while I am _this_ hungry, I’ll more than likely poof us naked right into the middle of Granny’s. And my parents will probably be there, and I’ll never hear the end of it from my mother… and _you’ll_ probably never hear the end of it from her either and to be completely honest, I don’t really want anyone else seeing your naked ass but me. You’re _MY_ Queen after all. No one else’s. And it’s a mighty fine ass.”

 

“Yes… and Henry could be there too and I would be mortified.”

 

“We would scar the poor kid for life.” Emma wiggled her body, loving the feel of mashing up against Regina and she could tell the brunette knew exactly why she was doing what she was doing and she chuckled. “So… can you? Poof us back home? Naked, just like this. And maybe you can poof me up an omelet. Maybe a beer too?”

 

“Miss Swan, I am not your personal servant.”

 

“No… but I know you like taking care of me?” Emma wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “You know you’ll do it anyway. You like making me happy.”

 

“Oh, do I?”

 

“Yeah, now that you _looove_ me and aren’t trying to kill me with apple turnovers, fireballs and wonky curses.” Emma saw the light in Regina’s eyes. She knew this was their usual playful banter. “You’ll take me home, probably make me something _gourmet_ for dinner, and you’ll even tuck me in beside you before bed and we’ll fall asleep in each other’s embrace and wake up sometime in the middle of the night and fuck like rabbits.”

 

Regina’s burst of laughter was not exactly queen-like but very Regina all the same. “I will make you a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner.”

 

Emma gasped in heartfelt surprise, “You will?”

 

“Absolutely.” Regina saw the childlike glimmer in Emma’s eyes and teased. “I bought some artisan bread and some gourmet imported cheese just a few days ago.” Emma’s nose wrinkled in disapproval.

 

“You may know everything there is to know about magic and fairytale land, but the simplicity of an ordinary grilled cheese sandwich completely eludes you, Regina.”

 

Regina’s unadulterated laughter sounded through the room and it tickled Emma’s insides pleasurably, like a caress would have. This was barebones Regina. Not the Queen, not the Evil Queen, not the mayor, but just _Regina._

“It will be scrumptious, Miss Swan. I’ll add some marinated artichoke hearts, some sundried tomatoes…”

 

“Plain White Wonder bread and sliced American cheese is fine… you know, the kind that comes individually wrapped in plastic?”

 

“Ooh! I could even add some prosciutto…”

 

Emma had gathered her legs up and pushed Her Highness up more onto the couch in lightning speed, kissing Regina speechless. They were both breathless and distracted when she pulled away slightly.

 

“Would you at least have bread and gouda cheese then, Emma? I don’t keep processed plastic wrapped single cheese slices in my refrigerator.” This was muttered against the blonde’s mouth, turning her on slowly again.

 

“Yeah, you do.” Emma smiled and nipped at her lips, lifting an eyebrow. “There’s a packet in the bottom drawer way, _way, WAY_ in the back.”

 

“What?” Regina cocked her head back in disbelief. “No…”

 

“Yep! Henry and I sometimes steal a slice just to eat, by itself!” Regina’s gaping look was priceless to Emma. Damn, she loved this woman. “Hey, I live there too now!”

 

Regina smiled and gathered her close. “And just what other _obscenities_ have you _smuggled_ into my house, Miss Swan?”

 

“You mean besides my mind?” She wiggled her eyebrows and they shared a kiss. “I have my stuff all over your house. Little pieces of _me_ everywhere.”

 

Regina’s eyes shone and her mouth quirked up. “Good.”

 

 **THE END**  
  


                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always golden!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome. I like reading about your favorite parts, ones that made you laugh and/or made your heart flutter.
> 
> Tumblr: juicecupswanqueen


End file.
